


Freddie Jackson NSFW Alphabet

by Higgles123



Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [13]
Category: The Take (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: In collaboration with the lovely and talented Siennax3
Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034
Kudos: 2





	Freddie Jackson NSFW Alphabet

**A=Aftercare - What they do/act like after sex**

Freddie is buzzed after sex and especially after cumming. It’s like a drug to him and he feels wired. It’s like the euphoric buzz he gets from taking ecstasy or a bit of sniff, but without the awful come down afterwards. The first thing he’ll do is let out the most contented sigh ever and then light up a cigarette- or if you have a spliff that’s even better. He’s not really one for cuddling; he’s more of a wham, bam and thank you ma’am sort of bloke and he doesn’t feel bad about it at all. Although he will probably end up staying at yours though cos the thought of going back home to Jackie makes his balls shrink up inside of themselves. Plus, with a bit of luck he’ll fuck you a few more times before morning and have you suck him off at least twice.

**B=Bondage - Are they into BDSM, and how far they’ll go if they have a green light.**

Freddie takes great pleasure in the idea of bondage. In the simplest sense, he won’t hesitate to use his belt to keep your hands together behind your back as he has his way with you bent over the arm of the sofa or any surface available really. He loves the idea of having you at his mercy while he takes pleasure from you. He can’t believe what he’s able to get away with sometimes or how much you end up loving it just as much as him. He knows this by how loud you get for him and how soaked you are wrapped around his length.

**C=Cum - pretty self explanatory.**

As we’ve already established, Freddie loves cum. He wants it in you, he wants it all over you, he wants it any way he can have it. He wants it shooting down the back of your throat making you choke and dribbling down your face; he wants it leaking out of you and down your thighs. In fact, if he wants to paint you with it he will, because to him it’s almost art. But Freddie doesn’t just enjoy watching you choke on his cum, oh no; he is desperate to taste yours as well. He wants it smeared all over his mouth from where he’s tongue fucked you until you’ve basically squirted all over his face. And he’ll tell you over and over again just how good you taste.

**D=Dom - Are they dominant, submissive, a switch?**

Freddie is always in control. He just naturally exudes dominance in everything he does, especially sex. Even though you may be the one on top or doing things, Freddie is guiding you along and, of course, doesn’t hesitate from telling you if how you’re doing things just ain’t doing the job.

**E=Edgeplay - Similar to ‘Kinks’ except it’s a lot riskier than usual kinks (knifeplay, breathplay, etc.).**

Freddie is game for anything especially when he’s off his face on sniff or anything else that he’s taken. In fact, the riskier the better as far as he’s concerned. The problem is when he’s on drugs he becomes even more of a loose cannon, and will think nothing of playing a little Russian roulette while you’re getting down and dirty or goading you into stabbing him or something equally as stupid. It all adds to the thrill for him.

**F=Fantasy - A fantasy of theirs (ex: a teacher/student fantasy).**

You’re one of Freddie’s more consistent hookups. He usually seeks you out at your home since it’s easier for him to get in, get what he needs and get out if he’s in a rush. But lately he’s been phoning you trying to persuade you into coming to his home, especially when Jackie and the kids aren’t home. Tells you how badly he wants a round in his own bed with the thrill of Jackie possibly walking in and finding him balls deep in you.

**G=Got Caught - How they react when they get caught having sex.**

Freddie isn’t shy in the slightest. In fact, as far as he’s concerned the more the merrier. If he wants to fuck you, he doesn’t care if it’s front of a room full of people or not. And depending on who it is that catches you, he’s more than happy to cheekily ask them to join in as well. Truthfully, Freddie actually enjoys being caught in the act, especially when he gets caught with someone he most definitely shouldn’t be with. _“Not my fault your missus weren’t getting what she needed from you, mate. I had her moaning like a dirty whore and she loved it”_.

**H=Hot Spots - A place that drives them crazy when stimulated (EX: neck).**

When you get your hands (or mouth) on Freddie, he absolutely loves this one particular spot right below his jawline on the right side of his throat licked, nipped and/or sucked on. The first time you discovered it, he shuddered and gasped so loud you thought you’d done something wrong until he pressed your face further into him.

**I=Intimacy - How romantic they are, or can be, before, during, or after sex.**

Freddie Jackson has no airs and graces whatsoever. He’ll just bluntly tell you what he wants and how he wants it. That’s not to say he’s a complete animal; he’ll buy a girl a few drinks and give her a line of sniff in lieu of flowers and chocolates, but it’s very clear from the second he starts talking to you that he only wants one thing and if you aren’t gonna give it to him then he’s not gonna waste his time. And when it actually comes to sex itself, he thinks telling you just how sexy your arse looks while he’s pounding into you, or how your tits are like something out of a wet dream, is pretty romantic and he won’t be told otherwise.

**J=Journey - Their ideal way of leading up to sex.**

As soon as Freddie calls or shows up at your place is when it happens. You’re never sitting around waiting for his next visit but when he calls you answer. It doesn’t take much for things to get started. Whether you start out sucking him off or he gets right to it hiking your skirt up and burying himself into you, it doesn’t matter as long as he gets you on him in some way and as quickly as possible. He always seems to be in a bit of a hurry even though he takes his time ravaging you.

**K=Kinks - I’ll list a few of their kinks, be they the normalized ones or kinkier kinks.**

Freddie has got a real thing for wrapping his hands around your throat while he’s fucking you. He’s a man who loves knowing that just one squeeze too tight or too long can end your life and you can do nothing to stop him. It only makes fucking you that bit more delicious. Degradation is also another one of his kinks. Freddie loves to degrade you be it with words or by spitting in your mouth and making you swallow or anything else he can think of. We all know Freddie’s a bad egg (to put it mildly) and he can’t help but get off on making sure you know he’s in charge and he’s got the power to make you do anything he wants no matter how horrible it might be.

**L=Location - Where they like to have sex at, do they like risky locations, etc.**

Absolutely anywhere. He prefers it at your place because it’s easiest for him to get the job done and leave but he isn’t really picky. If you happen to see each other out and about and the need rises to have his way with you he won’t hesitate from pulling you into an alley and pining you up against a wall rutting away at you with your legs wrapped around his waist. It’s definitely never stopped him from dragging you into a bar bathroom before and having you scream his name for everyone in the bar to hear.

**M=Masturbation - How they are when they get themselves off, what they get themselves off to.**

What doesn’t get Freddie off? Thinking about the tit’s on the girl in the corner shop who just served him a packet of cigarettes? That blonde goddess who does the lunchtime weather? Freddie is constantly horny despite getting his end away multiple times a day, and the truth is that sometimes he quite enjoys getting himself off using just his hand and his imagination. Because after all, who knows how to do it as well as he does?!!

**N=NO - A few things that they will absolutely, under no circumstances, ever do.**

There’s not too much Freddie won’t do. However, he wouldn’t be a fan of getting down and dirty with another man. The more women the merrier. Other men having a go at you is fine so long as you don’t think he’s about to let them have a go at him in return.

**O=On’s - Their top turn on’s that they have (things that’ll get them super horny super quickly).**

Freddie is very open about the fact that he really gets off on a bit of girl on girl action. He’ll flat out tell you that the first thing he did when he got out of jail was find two willing girls and he just sat back, ordering them to do the filthiest things he could think of to each other. He felt like a fucking King and he almost came just watching them get each other off. And just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, they came and worked their magic on him and it was nothing short of fucking heaven. The only way he could describe his orgasm was like having one hundred of them all at once combined with about twenty ecstasy pills.

**P=Position - Their favourite position to have sex in.**

More than anything, Freddie loves doggy style. He loves being able to really hammer into you as you arch your back and throw your hips back into his as best you can.

**Q=Quickie - Do they like it, do they prefer quickies over actual sex, etc.**

Freddie will take sex anyway he can get, and sometimes a quick shag in a club toilet or Jackie bent over the sofa before the kids get home is good enough for him. All he cares about his getting his end away and he couldn’t give a stuff about the circumstances surrounding it. And if he’s being honest, the thought of quickly banging the missus of someone he’s doing a deal before they get caught does the job. The way he sees it as well; he’s good at sex and everything that comes with it, and he knows he can make a girl scream in seconds if he has to.

**R=Rough - How rough they are, or get, when in bed.**

Freddie can be quite rough. Especially since he knows how much you love it. It’s never to the point he leaves you sore in any other way than between your legs sometimes but he loves the sounds that leave your lips whenever he pulls your hair or how much more wet you get when his hand is wrapped around your throat.

**S=Stamina - How long they can go before they tap out.**

Freddie can go forever. Over and over again. Multiple times a night- multiple times a day in fact. Give him a bit of sniff or some ecstasy as well and he can keep going until the early morning without feeling even the slightest bit tired.

**T=Toys - Do use toys, do they own them, what kind, etc.**

Freddie isn’t opposed to toys as long as they’re being used on you. Anything to make you sing his praises even more with how fucking good he’s making you feel. Although he much rather you come undone wrapped around him.

**U=Unfair - How much they tease you, how they tease you, etc.**

Freddie is a master at teasing. He knows just how to drive you close to release before taking it away from you rather abruptly. He will make you beg for it and he’ll take great pleasure in not giving you exactly what you want because he gets a power trip from it. And if you dare try and get yourself off, you’re going to be in big big trouble, because nobody does anything without his permission; you included.

**V=Volume - How loud they get when having sex, things they might say, etc.**

Freddie is very vocal during sex. He loooooves dirty talk and always asks how good he’s making you feel. He can be absolutely filthy with just his mouth alone. And he always lets you know just how well you fit him, like a glove.

**W=Wild Card - a random letter for the character of your choice.**

Freddie Jackson was once a romantic. He lost his virginity to his first serious girlfriend and he was besotted with her. She was beautiful and smart and he wanted to give her the world. But then one day his Dad overheard Freddie talking to his Mum about the future he hoped to have with this girl and absolutely ripped into him for it. And the thing is, back then Freddie hated his Dad as much as he still does now, but he was also a teenage boy who was desperate for his Dad’s respect and approval. So he broke up with the girl and started sleeping with anything that moved to show his Dad he was a real man.

**X=X-Ray - How they look with their clothes off.**

Freddie looks even better. His clothes don’t do him justice and hide that soft yet toned body of his you’ve come to love so much. And about what’s between his legs, it’s about as big as his personality is.

**Y=Yearning - How often they need to have sex.**

How often does a human need to breathe? Sex is literally like oxygen to Freddie. All those times he’s been banged up and had nothing more than his hand and a sock has been worse than withdrawing from drugs. Given the choice between drugs or sex, Freddie would choose sex every time, because lets face it; sex is the best drug of all.

**Z=ZZZ - How quickly they fall asleep after having sex.**

He doesn’t fall asleep as quickly as you do. As soon as he finishes in you, you’re out like a light. But Freddie, he stays up a bit longer and enjoys himself a smoke.


End file.
